Your classic pirates vs ninjas
by galaxes the fox
Summary: Was she scared yes. she was a pirate, Lunar had heard the stories of ninjas killing thousands of pirates. but with some new friends she might just make it. suckish summary i know plz give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Galaxies the fox. I am new at this. So … enjoy the story.

Lunar p o v

Run that was all I could think of was to ru. Pause, I must be getting ahead of myself let's start at the beginning. My name is Lunar, I am 10 years old, and I am a pirate, I have two powerful swords (I am very responsible) and mysterious egg. Anyway it was sunny day my dad's ship the thousand sunny, had just came ashore. Chopper decided to go collect herbs and ask if I would like to come. Yes uncle Chopper, I what to go exploring. I said happily. Ok come on but stay close lunar. Chopper said. We went into the forest. As we walked I couldn't help but run ahead. Wow this place is so cool, I murmured. I wonder if there are any treasures hidden here.

Ninja p o v

We watched as two pirates appeared. One was small had long blackish brown wave hair, slightly tan skin, looked to be around nine or ten. The other one was a tall reindeer humanoid, strong build, dark brown fur and a blue nose. I looked at my team. Who are waiting for my signal. The younger one murmured something. I nodded and we pounced. The younger one froze in shock and fear while the reindeer stepped in front of it.

Luna

Run he told me. But uncle Chopper I wan, NO NOW RUN, Shouted Chopper cutting me off. I looked down then nodded, be safe uncle. I ran until I tripped and fell down a hill and landed near the edge of a lake. Gasping in relief and pain that I did not land in the water. I fixed my hat as I look around; I looked to be in a park. A pain shot went throw my leg again, looking down I saw a silver thing. I rapped my hands around it and pulled with all my might.

I grunted in more pain as tears started to fall. The thing finally came out and it look like a throwing knife but it was in the shape of a diamond with leather wrapped in the middle of it. The bush rustled, I limply got up and pulled out my swords. There were angered muffles from the bush and a patches of yellow could be seen throw the leaves. The figure finally emerge from the bush, it was a boy how looked to be at the age of 11.

He was wearing an orange and blue jump suit with what looked like a swirl patch on his shoulder. He also had three whisker marks on his cheeks, yellow hair that defied gravity and bright blue eyes, the boys mouth was opening and closing in shock. His eyes traveled down to my swords then to the wound in my leg. Before I could do anything he ran in the direction he came. I tried to walk but was greeted with pain and fell. I head a multiple twigs snap it was that kid again but he was not alone.

There was a women with long blondish gold hair, and pale skin. Behind her was a man with silver hair and had a mask covering his face with the exception of his left eye. Naruto tell me how you her, the blond haired lady said. So that's his name…Naruto. I was practicing throwing the kunai. I missed the target, after that I heard a grunt so I went to check it out, Naruto said then looked back at me. The silver haired man came toured me as I back away in fear. I pulled out my swords and made them go on fire to try and make him afraid to come near me. He stopped a foot away from my and sat down. He put his hand out to me. I stared at it when look at him in the eyes.

I think that's a good ending. Until next time, comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy, Galaxies the fox here. I also forgot to say that I don't own any of the characters from Naruto and one piece. Only my OC Lunar and the OC`s to come. Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

I looked at him throw the flames of my swords. His eye where trusting, but they held another emotion that I could not understand. _Papa said not to trust ninjas…but he doesn't seem evil._ I slowly seethed my swords extinguishing the flames and took his hand warily, watching his every move. He helped me up, I looked at all three of them. Can I have your names? I ask. It will only be fair if you give us yours, the blonde lady said crossing her arms. I nodded my head in silent agreement. My name is Monkey b. Lunar and I am the daughter of Monkey d. Luffy the king of pirates, I said proudly.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage and strongest ninja, believe it. I smiled at him. I looked at the blond lady, my name is Tsunade and I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. I took off my hat and gave a slight bow in respect not total respect though. I looked at the silver haired ninja, Kahashi leader of team 7 which consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I nodded my head in confirmation. Lunar you will have to come with us to check you out.

Again I just nodded my head and put my hat back I follow/hobbled with them. Naruto ask me if he see could my swords. I gave him a pained smile and pulled out my swords. These swords are one of the three scared swords across the grand line, I said. Here hold them like this, he did as instructed and a bluish green flame erupted from the swords. I hummed in bewilderment, normally you would have to will your energy into the swords and the color is red sprinkled with purple.

 _I'll have to look into that_ , I thought. This is so amazing how they did do that, shouted an existed Naruto. Well I ate a fruit which gave me control over fire, but I still need help. I'm also able to put my energy into them, oh I also have inherited some of my dad's powers, I said as Naruto gave me back my swords. You want to see. He nodded profusely. I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. I grabbed my cheeks and stretched them out, my smile never leaving my face. As I looked behind me something hard smack into me and boy it felled like a brick wall.

Looking at what I ran into, it was a boy with long black hair, lavender eyes and an angry exception, watch where you ar. In an instant his eyes turned from anger to shock then hatred, he looked behind her for a second then turned and left.

 **Woo that took forever, any way tell me what you think. Galaxies the fox over and out.** ; P


End file.
